This invention relates to a method for transferring a tower crane.
For the assembly of wind turbines tower cranes are used due to the required large lifting heights. These generally stationary crane towers are transported to the site of use in individual parts and subsequently are mounted for the lifting operation.
Especially during installation of so-called wind farms with a number of wind turbines it is desirable to transport such tower cranes from one site of use to the next site of use as quickly and easily as possible. So far, the cranes are disassembled completely by means of a mobile crane, loaded onto transport vehicles in individual parts, and moved to the next construction site by means of these transport vehicles. At the target site, the tower crane must again be mounted by means of an auxiliary crane and be put into operation. This procedure not only is time-consuming, but also requires a high logistical effort. In general, at least two up to a maximum of five working days are budgeted for transferring the tower crane.
Therefore, there is a demand for an economically more expedient transport method for tower cranes which frequently must be moved between various sites of use. In the past, attempts have been made in which a crawler undercarriage has been mounted under the tower for moving the same. In practice, however, some cranes tipped over while being moved, as the center of gravity of the entire implement is very high and thereby leads to a certain instability during the transport operation. This solution therefore is less suitable in practice.